herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hida Reiri
'Hida Reiri '(飛弾 怜悧) is the older sister of Hida Kizuna and the daughter of Hida Nayuta. She is the principal and commander of Ataraxia. She later becomes the leader Ataraxia after it became an independent country. She is also Kizuna's secret lover. Carrying the heavy responsible of protecting her world from the threats brought by the AU Conflict , Reiri was the one who started the Heart Hybrid program by having all of their Heart Hybrid Gear pilots do Climax Hybrid with her younger brother Kizuna, which meant doing lewd and sexual acts with him. Despite the questionable morals of her methods, Reiri decisions have always been for the best. Appearance Reiri has pale skin and looks extremely similar to Kizuna in terms of appearance with long black hair and dark blue colored eyes. She can be described as a female version of Kizuna. She is usually seen wearing a white uniform with a white coat on it, a tight blue skirt and blue high heels. She is also very good-looking and athletic with a voluptuous figure including large breasts and butt, a tight waist, perfect hips for easy childbirth and long slender limbs. She greatly resembles her mother. She has been described to have a perfect, sexy body and an amazing high sex appeal that other women don't have, something that is visible through her uniform. Other women and even her own younger brother have found Reiri to be overwhelmingly attractive and sexy. Since she started doing Ecstasy Hybrid, she has grown even more erotic according to Kizuna and Kei, to point where even a simple gesture from her was very sexy. Even when she was in high school, she already had an adult body. Although her expression was softer back then and her breasts were slightly smaller, they were still large for her age regardless. When Reiri wears Zecros, it's appearance is slim and minimized to the limit, making it looked like she was wearing metal underwear that was barely there. Her breast are mostly laid bare with her nipple barely hidden. The skin from her cleavage until her navel and abdomen are boldly exposed, and her lower body looks like she was only wearing garter belt and a small sized pant. Her HHG also has an angel and princess theme to theme to it, which is based off of the old TV shows that Reiri used to watch as child. Personality Reiri is generally a flexible adult who can swiftly change modes depending on the situation, ranging from a playful, caring older sister to a serious, strong will leader. She has a caring and loving side for her brother, however due to her high ranking job, she can't spend much time with him. When they were little, they used to live alone until she left Kizuna because of her job. However, even to this day she cares about him a lot. When Kizuna came back from Atlantis in an exhausted state, she embraced him without any shame of the people around them. She is also seen in depression and tears of suffering when Kizuna intentionally expose himself in danger as fighting against to two Quartum members with very low Hybrid Count. The strongest explain of Reiri's love for her younger brother was shown after finding out that Thanatos killed him. She was so overwhelmed with grief and rage, that she didn't care if killing the machine god would mean the end of all worlds. Proving that Kizuna means everything to her. Reiri has a very serious side to her as commander of Ataraxia, which has caused her to be felt as somewhat distant by Kizuna, though on rare occasions she let's her guard down and is shown to care for him as much as she ever has. Because of her responsibility as a commander, Reiri is often forced to make painful decisions in order to protect the people of Earth. But being strong willed and responsible, she is willing to do whatever it takes to protect everyone. Even if this means making her students use the life draining Ros-series Heart Hybrid Gear, having them perform Climax Hybrid with her younger brother, helping them perform Hybrid better or even doing Climax Hybrid with Kizuna herself. It's because of this strong resolve and decisiveness that Reiri is greatly respected by many as a great leader despite her young age. While usually display great self control, Reiri can lose her temper fairly easy if she's insulted. Often, the main source of her anger is usually because of her mother. More than once she wanted to kill her after Nayuta mocks Reiri's intelligence or when she (Nayuta) done or doing something horrible. Even just being in the same room with her mother is enough for Reiri to lash out against her. As well, even through she's the one who ordered Kizuna and the other girls to do Heart Hybrid, she does understand how embarrassing and shameful it feel when she has to do it herself. However, in her case, it can be consider more immoral as she and Kizuna are blood related siblings. Nevertheless, she would shallows her shame and do them like everyone else. After seeing how revealing and girlish her Heart Hybrid Gear was, Reiri was deeply embarrassed by it, especially when others commented on it. Like everyone else, she eventually started enjoying doing Hybrid with Kizuna and would become more active in doing them with him, even using her position as the commander to do it whenever she wanted. Due to Kizuna being her only family and on top of her indispensable younger brother, Reiri is usually a pervert with a strong brother complex towards him and is very possessive of him, which has only grown to perverted levels since she first did Climax Hybrid with Kizuna. When Zelshione brought this up, Reiri didn't deny it but rather stated that a little brother is the possession of the older sister since the day they were born. It's become such a well known trait about her that most people have called her a brocon, something even Reiri accepted about herself. Although Reiri makes her little brother do Heart Hybrid with other women because of her responsibility as the commander of Ataraxia, she admits she doesn't really want to let the other girls have him. There have been times where Reiri had tried to stop other women (such as Landred) from doing sexual acts with Kizuna, showing she only allows Heart Hybrid because it necessary. The girls of Amaterasu are often suspicious of Reiri and complain how she's been using her position to monopolize Kizuna for herself as of lately. Even while she's willing to make concessions with the other girls, she can be very childish in the way she makes it to herself. Such as taking a week off to reserve Kizuna to herself after letting Hayuru spend her night with him. Despite being a responsible and capable leader, Reiri hates dealing with government and politics, finding them very annoying. When dealing with other country leaders, Reiri is highly confident in power that Ataraxia has, so much that she has no problem stating that they will remove the nuclear weapons of which ever country attacks them and even mocking them to send their Heart Hybrid Gear pilots against them so they could take the cores from the pilots dead bodies. Her ruthless, uncompromising and mocking attitude has lead her to be known as a demon, something she agreed she is because she's Hida Nayuta's daughter. Nevertheless, she would still prefer spending time with younger brother than dealing with politics, even trying to do Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna while having a conference with other world leaders. Then when it became too hard to hold her voice back, she chose to end the conference early over having Kizuna stopping. Category:Mature Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Mentor Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Book Heroes